deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaigorg
Zaigorg is a kaiju from the Ultraman media franchise, first appearing in the 2016 movie, Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * None Possible Opponents * Destoroyah (godzilla) * Doomsday (dc comic) * Godzilla (...) * Iris (gamera series) History Long ago, Zaigorg was sealed away by Ultraman Tiga in a temple in Area A2 and he stayed that way until a greedy treasure hunter named Carlos Kurosaki took the ball that sealed the monster, believing it to be a priceless treasure, and unintentionally freeing the monster from its prison. After rampaging throughout the countryside near the temple, he was immediately met with opposition by Ultraman X, but he held the upper hand against him due to his mace hand and tough hide. X then transformed into his Exceed X form to try to relinquish all of the negative energy from the monster with his Exceed X-Slash, but Zaigorg batted him away with his tail at the last minute and fired his red lightning ray at him, causing Daichi to separate from X, the Ultra to break down, and his X Devizer infected, preventing him from transforming. With that chore done, Zaigorg burrowed underground to fight another day. Zaigorg travelled underground and reappeared in Area S-2 to destroy Carlos Communications and the stone that imprisoned him in the first place to avoid being imprisoned ever again. Once again, the monster was met with opposition after being forced to emerge from underground thanks to Cyber Gomora and he had to deal with him and the Xio Musketty systems. After enduring attacks from the powered vehicles (With Red King and King Joe powered attacks), the cybernetic monsters' attacks, and the electrical field meant to contain him, Zaigorg used his spines to defeat Cyber Gomora and summon his minions, Gorg Antlar and Gorg Fire Golza, at the same time. With those obstacles taken care of, all three of them proceeded to rampage throughout Tokyo but Xio refused to give up and continued to attack him from both the air and the ground, but even when having his mouth stuffed with cotton candy, Zaigorg just kept on rampaging throughout the night with his minions. But suddenly, the three of them came face to face with not only the recently revived Ultraman X, but also Ultraman and Tiga, the Ultras who sealed him in the first place. The two forces then collided with each other in an all out brawl with the Ultras received assistance from Xio. While Antlar and Golza were destroyed by Tiga and Ultraman respectively, X countered Zaigorg's techniques with his own and seemingly destroyed the monstrosity with the Xandium Ray. He then got back up, revealed his chest mouth and tendrils, and used them to suck the energy out of all three Ultras to become stronger, all the while sending five Tsurugi Demaagas to major cities all across the planet. Just when all hope seemed lost for Daichi and the others, the Cyber Cards of Ultraman and Tiga appeared in front of Daichi and he loaded them with his X Deviser, turning them into the the X Beta Capsule and X Spark Lens respectively, and combining them to form the Beta Spark and debuted his new Beta Spark Armor. X used his new powers to gain the upper hand over Zaigorg by cutting off his tendrils and his mace hand and even using his Cyber Wings to give Ultramen Zero, Max, Nexus, Victory, and Ginga (who were somehow transformed from their Cyber Card forms) the strength they needed to kill all the Demaagas they fought. Zaigorg then prepared to fire a more powerful red lightning ray from his chest mouth as a last resort, but X survived the attack without a scratch and fired his Beta Spark Arrow at the ancient monstrosity's chest, ending his reign of terror for good. Death Battle Info 'Background' * Height: 66 meters. * Weight: 70,000 tons. * Subtitle: Devil Beast 'Abilities' * Tough Hide: Zaigorg's body can withstand tremendous assault, even the force of several blasts of Ultraman's Specimum Ray. * Infection: Zaigorg can infect electric devices, preventing them from functioning. * Red Lightning Ray: Zaigorg can shoot a red electric beam from his mouth. * Burrowing: By firing the lighting at the ground, Zaigorg can create a pool of red liquid which he can use to burrow underground. * Back Spines: Zaigorg can reveal two, Tsurugi Demaaga-like, blades from his back. * Minion Summoning Balls: From these protrusions, Zaigorg can fire red balls from them. This can cause damage to enemies as well as being able to summon Gorg kaiju when they reach the ground. * Spine Release: These spines can be fired themselves as a weapon or to be used in the same manner as the summoning balls. * Chest Tendrils: Zaigorg has two extra tendrils with drill-like ends that can be fired from his chest at will to grab opponents. * Energy Absorption: Using these tendrils, Zaigorg can absorb the energy of the victims. This in turn makes him stronger. * Chest Mouth: Zaigorg can open his chest to reveal his chest mouth, likely used for devouring. * Chest Beam: Zaigorg can fire a more larger and more powerful red electric beam from his chest.It rivals X's Xanadium Shot in power. ** Powered Up Chest Beam: By gathering dark energy around, Zaigorg can fire a more powerful version of the chest beam. Used as a last resort. * Spine Projectiles: After charging up, Zaigorg can release the spines on his back. These then fly forward to be used as single-spiked projectiles. * Mace Hand: Zaigorg's right arm is tipped with mace-like weapons which he can use to bludgeon opponents or cause destruction. * Red Lightning Empowerment: This hand can also be empowered by the aforementioned red lightning for extra damage or destruction. * Combined Assault: Zaigorg can combine his spines and his chest beam to attack foes. 'Strength & Feats' * Defeated Ultraman X in there first battle. * Was fast enough to stop Utraman X in his Exceed X form and infected his X devizer so he can't transform. * Survived alone with Cyber Gomora and Xio Mustketty systems like King Joe and Red King powered vehicles for a short time. * Defeated Cyber Gomora. * Was able to energy from X, Tiga, and Utraman. * Withstood Ultraman X's Xandium Ray. 'Weaknesses' * Can be destroyed by a powerful opponent's strongest attack Ultraman X Beta Spark Armor's Beta Spark Arrow. Gallery Zaigog.png|Zaigorg in Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman. Bandicam_2017-03-31_10-33-01-428.jpg|Zaigorg vs Ultraman X in Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman. ULTRAS-ZAIGORG.jpg|Zagorg vs Ultraman X Beta Spark Armor, Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga in Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman. Zaigorg burrowing.jpg|Burrowing Inf.png|Infection RLB.png|Red Lightning Ray Back spinss.jpg|Back Spines Image MSB.jpg|Minion Summoning Balls Gorg golza.jpg|Gorg Fire Golza Gorg antlar x.jpg|Gorg Antlar Image Zaigorg 2.BS.jpg|Spine Release Tsurugi_in_somewhere.png|Tsurugi Demaaga Chest Ts.png|Chest Tendrils Chest mouth.png|Chest Mouth Image absorption.jpg|Energy Absrption Image CB.jpg|Chest Beam Powered up ch.jpg|Powered-Up Chest Beam Spines.png|Spine Projectiles Tumblr_o0n360LPH71s2jfn0o1_500.gif|Hand Mace Image_RKD.jpg|Red Lightning Enpowerment Image_ca.jpg|Combined Assault Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Burrowing Combatants Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Demon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Giant Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Mace Users Category:Missile User Category:Monsters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Combatants without an opponent